


siren’s song

by fiveyaaas



Series: under mistletoe [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Smut, So excited, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i can’t believe i’m almost done with ficmas y’all, i’ve wanted to complete a ficmas for YEARS, since like high school, this is my first year completing the ficmas challenge i’m emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “Being in love with him wasn’t exactly the easiest thing. Caring for Five wasn’t a job that many people would willingly take, and sometimes she just wanted to tell him to not bother showing up again at all.“
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: under mistletoe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	siren’s song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Repeatinglitanies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/gifts).



At the sound of clapping in the audience, she stumbled to her seat, feet trembling. In the crowd, she could see him, putting a finger lightly to his lips, lightly commanding her to make no big deal about it. She wondered if he had killed anybody tonight. Five never disclosed this information, even though she knew that he was an assassin. 

Exhausted, she smiled at him. He hadn’t visited in months, though it was possible too that he had been gone much longer on his end. Vanya knew that he felt guilt when he had to leave her each time, but she also knew that he would undoubtedly do it again tonight. If he left the Commission randomly, he’d put both of them in danger, and she understood why he wouldn’t do that. It didn’t make it hurt any less when he left, though. 

When her conductor set his hands up, she glanced away from him, feeling his gaze on her not waver. Her concerts were the one comfort he afforded himself, but he’d missed plenty of them since the last time. She’d thought a few times that he might have died, which would make sense with the nature of his job. It was particularly worrying to her that he could be in any time period when it happened, and it had led to many of their fights. Eventually, though, she’d give into the happiness of seeing him and the desperation for him to say, and she’d stifle the anger, only expressing it after he was gone, yelling and sobbing at the smallest things until she’d pop a few pills and numb herself from the pain. 

Being in love with him wasn’t exactly the easiest thing. Caring for Five wasn’t a job that many people would willingly take, and sometimes she just wanted to tell him to not bother showing up again at all. She’d nearly done it a few times at this point, but she didn’t think that there was any reason to make herself suffer because he was absent so often. It would only make her wonder where he was, if he was okay. Five would respect her wishes, easily, if she asked him to never come back, but she would regret them as soon as she’d made them, waiting for him to come home each night as she left the light on and started to make sandwiches again. 

It was too much work, to be bitter with him. 

As she sawed her bow against the strings, his eyes never left her, and she wondered if he would take her home immediately tonight. Sometimes, he’d get dinner with her or they’d visit some of the places they’d always wanted to when they were young- the aquarium, the zoo, the science museum. None of the things they ever did were ever extravagant, but they were all things that were something of a marvel to them, never having had the opportunity to do much before. Vanya remembered the first time they’d gone to a drive-in movie, how she’d started crying and he’d confusedly asked her why she was upset. There had been no way to really  _ explain  _ it, so she hadn’t tried. 

He’d figured it out, anyways, pulling her into his lap and enveloping her in his arms. 

Tchaikovsky continued to flow around her, something of a comfort in all of the anxiety she was feeling. She soaked the sounds in, not allowing herself to put in much thought to what she was doing outside of looking at the notes in front of her and adjusting her fingers accordingly.

When they were done with their final piece, she huffed out a sigh, dropping her bow.

Five was the first to stand when the audience all rose to their feet. She offered a smile to him, wondering if he would stay the whole night tonight. 

* * *

“You played wonderfully tonight, sweetheart,” Five told her when they got back to her place. He’d bought them dinner, their conversation somewhat stilted while she played with the petals of the roses he’d brought to congratulate her on her performance. “I can tell you have-”

“Are you going to stay tonight?” Vanya cut in, setting the flowers in a vase and staring up at him expectantly. She’d had a long day, and she was willing to pick a fight, actually. “Because I want to go to bed, and I don’t have time for this.”

He stiffened. “Sorry, I didn’t have to c-”

“No,” Vanya told him, slipping out of her concert clothes, trying not to react to the way he gaped at her as she unclothed herself. “You didn’t have to come. So, why  _ did _ you?”

“Where is this coming from?” Five asked, flicking his eyes back to her own. 

“It’s coming from the fact that I’m tired, and this week has sucked and…” She inhaled sharply. “You know, you could have at least told me you weren’t dead, Five. Do you know how terrifying it is when you don’t contact me in any way for a while? You have the ability to come to me at any time. The least you could have done was-”

“I left the Commision,” he blurted. 

_ What? _

Seeing the bewilderment in her gaze, he explained, “I couldn’t give you much warning before I did. Otherwise, they would have known. There is no way they’ll find us, though, I took quite a few precautions to ensure that.”

Translation: he’d killed everybody in the entire organization. 

He stepped forward, eyes pleading. “Vanya, I have waited so long to be with you. I  _ know  _ I haven’t been present, but believe me when I tell you it was out of necessity. There is nothing that will keep us apart now, except…” Five closed his eyes, and she knew it was to hide the pain from them. not wanting her to have to witness it. “Except if you wanted us to be. Apart, that is… I would understand. If you did.”

Vanya’s eyes welled with tears, and he blinked forward, pressing his thumbs, rough with age, to her cheeks to wipe them away. 

“I know that I have messed up,” Five mumbled. “In leaving you the first time and all the times to have followed… but we have a chance now, Vanya. Please let me prove to you that this could work.  _ Please.”  _

She grabbed his hand, flattening it and pressing it to her bare stomach. His eyes were confused, and she knew that there was no way it would even be evident yet, though she wondered if maybe he was just in denial that it  _ could.  _ He’d be horrified to know that she’d found out alone, gone to doctor’s appointments alone. 

Knowing that there was no way he could  _ possibly  _ know, she tried not to be mad at him any longer, knowing that it was the surge of hormones within her that was even causing all of her upset. She’d gone through every single emotion capable in the first three hours of the day throughout her first trimester, which she was still in, so she supposed it made sense why she was going through them all now while she stood before him. 

“You’re really going to stay this time?” Vanya asked, dragging his hand down to the boyshort style panties she was wearing. “And not leave me behind again?”

“I swear to you that I will not leave you ever again, not unless you ask it of me.”

When she pressed his hand into her underwear, he took over for her, running his fingers over her already slick folds. “There is something that I have to tell you, in a little bit, but I’m going to need you to properly apologize for letting me think you were dead for a few months.” 

He was already dropping to his knees, having known where this was going. When he hooked his fingers through the elastic waistband of her underwear, she threw her head back, lifting her leg up to sling over his shoulder, pressing her cunt to his face, hissing at the sensation of his mustache against her. 

“You’re not allowed to leave me behind again,” she commanded him. He nodded, not pausing in his task, dipping his tongue inside of her. She whimpered at the feeling of him, thinking of all the nights she’d spent alone. How she wouldn’t be spending anymore without him. “And you’re  _ never  _ going to go that long without contacting me again. Not when it caused me as much distress as it did.”

He tilted his chin up, staring up at her. “I promise you.”

She beckoned him with her finger, and he dutifully stood, staring at her with furrowed brows. Vanya dragged Five to her bedroom, “I’m still pissed at you.”

“I know, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💕


End file.
